I finally have a family s
by Ceils Little Sebastian
Summary: alois just found out that he is to be married, to a girl named isabell. he starts to fall for her. what will happen. rated M for later chapters.


OK THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST FANFICS. IN THIS FANFIC ALOIS AND CLAUDE NEVER DIE, AND HANNA NEVER TOLD ALOIS ABOUT HIS LITTLE BROTHER SO LETS BEGIN

****alois POV****

"young master, its time to get up" claude said holding a tray, as he always did. he dressed me as he always did. then i would go down stairs and eat as i always did. nothing ever changes. and now that ceil is a demon i can't hurt him. what i am meant to do with my life now. its almost 10:00 i better get to work.

"young master" hanna said holding a tray with a letter on it. "this just came for you"

"young master what does it say?"

" that i am to be married to this isabell girl and she and her family are coming here tomorrow?!" i was shocked. why was i never told!? i abruptly stood up. "who set this up?"

"it was the late earl trancy" claude said giving me my tea.

"well if we have no choice...prepare for guests"

" yes your highness" claude said bowing and took his leave. the others followed suit.

****3 person****

"how did this happen" alois asked himself. the next morning she arrived. isabell had strawberry blond hair,pretty white skin and eyes as blue as the ochan. alois couldn't help but think how pretty she was, he only prayed that she was to his liking as did she.

"welcome to the house of trancy. i am alois trancy head of house and this is my butler claude" alois said walking up to her.

"thank you...alois, i am isabell this is my handmaiden elizabeth i am very please to meet you.

"please come in lunch is ready"

"thank you" as they ate they made small talk.

"so why didn't your parents come"

"they said they would be arriving late"

"oh thats too bad i was hoping to meet them"

"master some people are here to see you"

****alois POV****

" oh sweetie ! we are so sorry we are late" this fat woman came running in and held poor isabell in a death to say can't breath, but never did. thankfully her father came in.

"dear stop you are going to kill her" when her mother finally let her go she look moridifled.

"so you much alois it good to see you again, we are going to the colonies, we leave her in your care it will give you a chance to bond! now we brought everything over. we sold the house and we left you some money too. bye now daddy and mommy love you" then they both kissed her and ran out the door before anyone could say anything.

" i am so sorry i had no idea please forgive them" she looked she was about to cry.

"no its ok. i can't just thought you out on the streets, and you are to be my wife" i looked at claude " go make to her and have her thing brought up and set up"

"what room so we put her in"

"the one that ajones to mine"

"and what about her handmaiden"

"the room nexted to hanna's"

"yes your highness"

"thank you so much"

****dinner time****

"so isabell how do you like your new home?" i asked more out of boredom.

" i like it, i love how you decorated it to" she said a little bit happier than before.

"none has ever said that" i was shocked. i think i do like her.

****bedtime****

i walked into her expecting to see boxes but i looked like she had completely unpacked . she had a canopy bed, a dresser, a desk , a vanity ,and some other things.

"not bad' i must have scared her, because she jumped.

"i am happy you like it" she said looking up from her book.

"what's that?! i albam?"

"ya its of my real family"

"young master you should start on the report to the queen" i wanted to kill claude at that moment.

"my lady would like to take a bath before you go to sleep" her handmaiden said.(the handmaids name is rebecca if you wanted to know"

"yes that would be nice" then rebecca ran off to draw her bath. isabell continued to unpack the last box, this one had all pictures and notebooks. on was of her as a child about 5 or 7 and a older boy about 11 or 13, and a young couple.' i guess thats her real family'. then she pulled out more pictures of the family all hand painted or drawn. when she was done pulling out all the pictures, and set them where she wanted. she pulled out some notebooks some looked older than other. the last on she pulled out of the box, was a new notebook. this one she sat on night stand.

"finally all done!" she sat happily.

"are the people in the pictures your real family"

"ya" i could tell she didn't want to talk about it, but i still wanted to know more.

****3 person****

"my lady your bath is ready" rebecca said bowing.

"oh thank you" then the two went off.

"claude i want you to find out everything you can about her and her family, you may also look through her diaries if needed" if she found out he could just blame it on claude.

"my lady what do you think of master alois"

"i don't know he seems really kind and loving. like if he has something he loves he will do

anything to hold on to it" she said in a dazs. "i just hope he is good with kids"

" what wife doesn't want their husbands"not bad' i must have scared her, because she jumped.

"i am happy you like it" she said looking up from her book.

"what's that?! i albam?"

"ya its of my real family"

"young master you should start on the report to the queen" i wanted to kill claude at that moment.

"my lady would like to take a bath before you go to sleep" her handmaiden said.(the handmaids name is rebecca if you wanted to know"

"yes that would be nice" then rebecca ran off to draw her bath. isabell continued to unpack the last box, this one had all pictures and notebooks. on was of her as a child about 5 or 7 and a older boy about 11 or 13, and a young couple.' i guess thats her real family'. then she pulled out more pictures of the family all hand painted or drawn. when she was done pulling out all the pictures, and set them where she wanted. she pulled out some notebooks some looked older than other. the last on she pulled out of the box, was a new notebook. this one she sat on night stand.

"finally all done!" she sat happily.

"are the people in the pictures your real family"

"ya" i could tell she didn't want to talk about it, but i still wanted to know more.

****3 person****

"my lady your bath is ready" rebecca said bowing.

"oh thank you" then the two went off.

"claude i want you to find out everything you can about her and her family, you may also look through her diaries if needed" if she found out he could just blame it on claude.

"my lady what do you think of master alois"

"i don't know he seems really kind and loving. like if he has something he loves he will do to be" rebecca half laughed half said.

****after her bath****

"would you like some help?"

"no thank you rebecca, i can get myself ready" rebecca bowed and left the room.

"isabell is an indepen girl isn't she" hanna said scaring rebecca to death.

"yes she is, she has always been"

"claude wanted to speak with you"

"oh where is he?"

"he is tending to the young master"

"you all really care about him don't"

"well not the triples"

"well yes that is true, they don't seem to care about anyone" the two continued to talk and walk. everyone seemed to be very happy.

R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU


End file.
